Betrothal of A Black Princess
by Lady Eleanor Boleyn
Summary: What was Narcissa's reaction when she was told she was to marry Lucius Malfoy? And what about Bellatrix? What did she think? Read to find out.


"Miss Narcissa!" Beetler, the Black Family house elf, knocked timidly on Narcissa's bedroom door and bowed so low he almost touched the floor with his nose as she called "Enter."

"Yes, Beetler? What is it?" Narcissa asked disinterestedly, leaning forward at her dressing table in order to touch up her dusty rose coloured lipstick.

"Master asks for Miss Narcissa's presence in his study." Beetler squeaked, causing Narcissa to almost drop her make up. Her father never let anyone into his study. Never! Not unless…no, it couldn't be! She was only sixteen! Meda wasn't even married yet!

"_But Andromeda won't be married now. Not to a pureblood. She's disgraced our House and run off with that – that- Mudblood. She's no longer a Black."_ Narcissa reminded herself sharply, before nodding crisply at the house elf. "All right, Beetler. Tell my father I will be down shortly."

As soon as the house elf was gone, she ran across to her bed and reached into the space behind the ornate carvings on the headboard. She pulled a glass mirror out of it and hissed "Bellatrix Lestrange."

The mirror glowed faintly blue for a moment, then changed to black. An instant later, Bella's heavily lidded eyes and unruly dark tresses appeared in the mirror.

"Cissy? What is it? I wouldn't have expected you to be up this early, let alone deigning to speak to your lovely sister. It's practically the crack of dawn." Bella's voice was heavily layered with sarcasm, and Narcissa closed her eyes resignedly. Honestly! Would Bella never learn that sarcasm was a despicably cheap form of humour? Still, she wasn't in a position to be choosy.

"Very funny, Bella. I need you."

"Why?" Bella's tone sharpened instantly at the discomfort in Narcissa's voice. "What's wrong, Cissy?"

"I can't explain on these things. Can you get over here? Can Rodolphus spare you?"

"Damn Rodolphus. I don't care if he needs me or not. A member of the House of Black is more important than a Lestrange. I'll be right over."

Bella's reflection vanished and, within a couple of minutes, Narcissa heard the unmistakeable _"Crack" _as she Apparated right outside the front door.

Despite it being a mere ten steps to the house, Bella performed a Levitation Charm on herself so that she could float up to Narcissa's window, where she then leaned sideways and tapped on the glass. Narcissa sighed. "Really, Bella. Is it really that hard just to knock on the door and walk up the stairs?"

"Oh, just open the window, for goodness sake!" Bella snapped, and Narcissa, not wanting to anger her sister, not now, not when she needed her, did as she was told.

"Right, what is it? Tell me, Cissy."

"Father – Father wants to see me in his study." Narcissa explained, trying desperately to keep a tremble out of her voice.

"Oh, Cissy." Bella, understanding at once, slipped her arms around Narcissa and held her close. Narcissa breathed in, inhaling her sister's scent, delighting in the warm strength of Bella's arms, trying to pretend that her life wasn't just about to change forever.

The peace of the moment was shattered when their mother, Druella Perseverance Black _nee _Rosier shouted "Narcissa Chastity Black, get down here immediately!"

Narcissa gulped and then released her sister. "I'd better go."

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Bella suddenly offered, taking her by surprise.

"No. No there's no need, Bella. Will you wait for me, though? Wait to find out who – who it is?"

"Of course. I can't wait to see who's to win my little Cissy so I can go and scare them senseless." Bella chuckled, pushing Narcissa, none too gently, towards the door.

Taking a fold of her pale blue satin dress between the fingers of one slender white hand and resting the other on the banister, Narcissa glided down the stairs with all the poise required of a girl of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, particularly one with Rosier heritage to her credit as well.

Stepping into her father's study, she paused two or three paces away from the heavy mahogany desk and lowered her head, keeping her eyes on the floor as she murmured demurely "Good Morning, Father. Mother."

"Ah, Narcissa, my dear. I have some good news for you." Her father, Cygnus Black, actually, in the first gesture of tenderness he had shown her since she was little, stretched out a hand and clasped hers as he spoke. "Your Mother and I have managed to select a suitable husband for you."

Despite her trepidation, Narcissa managed to string a sentence together; one that that actually came out sounding reasonably controlled. "Thank you, Father. You are most gracious."

"You're very calm, Narcissa. Do you not even want to know who we have chosen to marry you?"

"_Desperately!"_ Narcissa thought frantically, though she carefully kept her tone light and modest. "If it pleases you to tell me, Father."

"It does, my dear. We have, after lengthy consideration and negotiations, chosen Lucius Malfoy to be your husband."

Narcissa couldn't help herself. Unbeknown to her parents, she had been nurturing a crush on the older Malfoy boy, who had just left Hogwarts to start an apprenticeship in the Ministry, since the tender age of thirteen. To be told she was to marry him was beyond even her wildest dreams. Her eyes flashed up to meet her father's. "Lucius Malfoy? Really?"

"Narcissa Chastity Black! Control yourself!" Her mother exclaimed sharply, startled that her youngest and favourite daughter, the only one who seemed to have inherited her Rosier looks and poise along with the Black arrogance, would display such obvious emotion.

Suitably chastened, Narcissa dropped her head, slipping effortlessly back into the role of the demure pureblood maiden that she usually was. "I beg your pardon, Mother. Father."

Cygnus Black, however, could not help but smile. Though he'd never admit it to his wife or even to Narcissa – he could scarcely even admit it to himself, for Merlin's sake – it was good to see Cissa show some emotion for once. It proved there was actually a girl beneath that icy Rosier Princess exterior. "Yes, Cissa." He answered. "Lucius Malfoy. He was to be Andromeda's husband, but in light of – ah - of recent events, the Malfoys have kindly agreed to let him marry you instead."

"The bonding will take place at Malfoy Manor next month, just before you go back to Hogwarts, Cissa. I trust you will know how to behave and will not disgrace our House." Druella cut in, fixing her youngest with a piercing stare. Narcissa nodded calmly, determined not to betray herself again. "Of course not, Mother."

"Very well. You may go." Druella dismissed her daughter, only allowing herself the briefest glimmer of a smile once the girl had turned away. Of course Narcissa wouldn't disgrace her. Unlike Bellatrix or – Merlin Forbid – _Andromeda_, she knew what was expected of her and actually conformed. She would display nothing but the utmost grace and poise at her bonding with the Malfoy boy.

For now, however, Narcissa positively skipped up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Gone was the nervous little girl who had descended them only minutes before. In her place was a radiant young lady, whose joy was plain to read in her face.

As Bella did the moment she walked into her bedroom. "You look happy, Cissy! Who is it?"

"Malfoy! Lucius Malfoy! I'm to marry Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa sang. She couldn't help it. She actually sang the words out, twirling round the room.

Bella's eyes started to gleam dangerously. "Malfoy. Excellent. I'm going to enjoy this."

She moved to the window, but, to her surprise, Narcissa caught hold of her by the arm. "Don't, Bella! Please don't!"

Bella looked down at her younger sister in surprise. "Why on earth not, Cissy? Don't worry, I won't _hurt _him." she assured Narcissa. Then, realising the temptation might just prove too much, she hastily amended "Well…not much. I only want to scare him to make sure he treats my little sister properly."

"You don't need to! He will treat me well, I'm sure of it! Trust me! I'm sure of it!"

All of a sudden, something occurred to Bella. She stared down at Narcissa keenly, searching her little sister's face. "Cissy…you're not actually _in love_ with the fool, are you?

Narcissa gulped. Suddenly, going down to her father's study seemed like a walk in the park compared to admitting the truth to Bellatrix. Her older sister despised love in any shape or form. Her reaction, if it wasn't pure shock would almost certainly be frightening. Maybe she should just have let Bella go. But she hadn't. Now she would just have to live with the consequences. Slowly, reluctantly, she nodded.

Bella's jaw dropped. Surely, Narcissa hadn't just nodded? Surely she, Bellatrix Zealous Lestrange _nee _Black had taught her little Cissy better than that? Surely?

At last, knowing Cissy was watching her anxiously, waiting for a reaction, she opened her mouth and said the first thing that came into her head.

"Fucking Merlin!"


End file.
